Pressure sensor is mainly used for detecting the pressure which causes an element to deform. Pressure array sensing technology can be used for identifying the distribution of pressure and the change in geometric gradient when an element is pressed. For example, the pressure array sensing technology can be used in a shoe pad for detecting the distribution of pressure of the foot or used in a mattress for detecting the distribution of pressure and the locus of center of gravity during one's sleep.
The screen printing process adopted by the commonly seen thin-type pressure array sensor module is mostly composed of three procedures. Firstly, the pattern of electrode array is designed according to the needs of application, and the stencils for an electrode layer, a pressure sensing layer and an adhesion layer are manufactured. Next, the electrode layer, the pressure sensing layer and the adhesion layer are printed on a substrate by three times of screen printing process. Then, the above elements are aligned and assembled to form a pressure array sensor module. However, when the density of the sensing elements needs to be customized or adjusted, all stencils need to be re-designed, and the three procedures of the screen printing process need to be performed again. Each time of design change incurs a considerable amount of time and cost. Under such circumstance, it is extremely difficult to cut down manufacturing time and cost.